ONE NIGHT GIGOLO
|Story Romaji Title = Wan naito jigoro |Adopted = Anime episode 38.0}} ONE NIGHT GIGOLO is the 179 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis At the Takahara household, Ayumi was called by her mother that the bath was ready for her. As she entered the bath, Ayumi pondered on what Keima had told her only a few hours ago. "I'm coming right now to confess to you!!" She wondered what were the true intentions behind those words, but in all, she wondered if he would really come. In front of the gates to the Takahara household, Keima had just arrived at the location. As he complains about how long it took to get to the house, he and Haqua were more relieved by the fact that no vintage members has found them. But one person, Chihiro, who was forced to tag along, was demanding her wish to go home. Keima ignored her complaints though, saying he would hear them later. He also said this was for Chihiro's safety, but she believe she was in more danger by being around Keima. At that moment, Nora appeared, reporting that Vintage hasn't attacked Ayumi or made any such attempt. She also told Keima about how Ayumi was in the bath currently. Though it was not part of his plan, to him, it still worked. He asked if Nora brought the "goods", to which she replied with a yes, while noting that Keima was playing dirty, although she liked this dirtiness. As Keima inspected the bag he received from Nora, Chihiro wondered what Keima was thinking of. Haqua started to give her warning on how Keima has only until morning to conquer Ayumi, because it will then be the time Vintage will act. If she's not conquered until then, they will be too late. Keima boldly replied that he did not need the warning, for he had already conquered Ayumi. Haqua was dumbfounded by this statement, but Keima further explained that Ayumi's love points were already so high. He knew this because if Ayumi did not have enough love points, she would not have asked Chihiro to let herself resign from the band. With one more push, Keima felt he could conquer Ayumi completely. With confidence, Keima stated that Ayumi was surrounded with obstacles and he has no time to clear them. He needs to reach the end, for all that mattered to him was Ayumi affection points. He has to reach the end by all means. Conquer argued on why he needed to conquer Ayumi. But, because Keima was in a trance of thoughts, Haqua asked Chihiro to be quiet. Ayumi relaxed in the bath, letting herself sink in. Abruptly, she heard a large "klang!" sound outside. She wondered who it could have been, as all she thought it only could be her mother making the sound. She then heard a voice saying, "Damn, which one is Ayumi's room!?". Just by hearing this, she knew who it was. As she slowly opened the window from the bathroom to the outside, she looked out. When she saw a confused Keima climbing on an electric pole, she called out his name. Surprised, Keima "fell" to the ground, landing in from of the bath window. Ayumi asked what he was doing, but Keima asked back why she was taking a bath. He yelled about how he told her he was going to come over, but Ayumi thought it was only a joke. Keima demanded for Ayumi to get dressed, but she reacted by splashing Keima with a large bowl of water. Leaving only a tiny slit of the window to see outside, Ayumi told Keima to go away. He said he would not leave, making Ayumi more angry as she could not understand all the things he's attempted. Keima takes out some kind of cloth to wipe his face, while saying that he too doesn't know why he's bothering with the real world. As Keima continued to dry his face with the cloth, Ayumi noticed something about the "cloth". Keima took a look at what the "cloth" was, completely surprised that it was a pair of panties. As Keima made an uproar about this, Ayumi noticed that they were her panties. She unintentionally opened the bath window, revealing her whole upper body to Keima. When she noticed that she was exposing herself, Keima told Ayumi to stay calm. She didn't, and instead, harshly threw a bath bowl into his face, thereafter closing the window. As Keima laid on the floor with the bowl in his face, Haqua asked why he made Ayumi upset. He said that it was no problem, with Ayumi's affection level being so high. In fact, he claimed that failure events makes the girl lower their guard, making it an effective move. Standing proudly with the bowl still stuck in his face, Keima declared that going for the real event after the failed event is what pros do, as it's the basis for romantic comedies. In the background, Haqua understood this as a false flag. Later on, Keima made another attempt, calling out to Ayumi's room from the outside. Ayumi at first ignored his calls, but when it became too much for her, she opened the window and told him again go away. Ignoring Ayumi's dejection, Keima confessed that he's had his eyes on Ayumi ever since the beginning. He apologized for not saying it earlier for did not have the courage. To him, the one precious to him has never changed. After hearing these lines speechlessly, Ayumi blushed. In the back lines, Chihiro watched this, wondering what the hell this was. Suddenly, Ayumi's mother called out, asking if Ayumi was talking with anyone. To wrap things up, Keima asked Ayumi to come to turtle stone by the Kozue river, for he would be waiting there for as long he needed to. To add more motivation for Ayumi to come, he insensitively said that he would not return Ayumi's panties if she didn't come, which upsetted her greatly. At the Kozue river, Keima asked Haqua if Ayumi had left her house. Haqua responded that she hasn't, with Nora watching over her. Keima looked at the scenery, thinking that the location may not be be the ocean, but it's the best option for this part of the conquest. He asked within his thoughts for Ayumi to come, as he "gave" Ayumi a nice reason why to come. Chihiro was very confused on what was happening and demanded an explanation. Though Haqua said she was helping Keima confess his "feelings", Chihiro did not buy that. Chihiro wanted real answers, for she wouldn't forgive them if they were to do anything weird with Ayumi. Haqua finally said that Keima is fighting to protect them all. As Keima played with Ayumi's panties, Chihiro asked if "that" was going to save them all. Haqua simply said yes. Trivia *This chapter's title references "One Night Gigolo", a song by . References Category:Summary